A Red Christmas
by NOOO COULSOOON
Summary: Rankorr finds the base covered in Christmas decorations and knows immediatly it's the work of Guy Gardner. A very short one shot, with very small Guy/Rankorr slash. Of course neither of these characters seem to have an option to put them on the story at the moment. Hope you enjoy Guy being Guy.


AN: I know it's a bit late for the Christmas period but what the hell might as well get it out now and help the pairing of Guy/Rankorr, I mean might as well star with a tiny one shot. that and it's 00:58 as I'm writing this on 31/12/13 so I have an excuse for it being short. So hope you enjoy! Also the only reason I know the Red Lanterns steal a space ship is I've seen scans of some of the panels from vol. 4.(I think it's in that vol anyway)

* * *

A Red Christmas

Rankorr looked up from the book he had managed to find on the ship the Red Lanterns had taken to be their base. It was a novel of sorts, not an easy read considering it was in an alien language but there had been a guide to translating it into english in the back for god knows what reason. Rankorr had mainly read it as he had nothing better to do. that and all but him and Guy were in the base. Bleez had taken most of the lanterns to a sector where a hell of a lot of things needed killing and the rest had wandered off to find other things to kill.

Guy was somewhere in the base the last time Rankorr knew of his movements. Rankorr stretches his arms and stands, preparing himself for going and facing what ever the hell Guy had gotten up to while entertaining himself. Sometimes, if not most of the time Rankorr felt like a babysitter to Guy. And Zod. And Bleez. Come to think of it all but Dex-starr made Rankorr feel like he was a babysitter. Hell, he could only trust Dex-starr with look after himself.

As Rankorr exited the room he had been in he had to stop to blink. The corridor he stood in was covered all along the walls in tinsel and Christmas decorations. Rankorr tried to process what the hell had happened. He cautiously headed down the corridor to the area they had decided would be their kitchen, mess hall or dining room, whatever they wanted to call it.

It was also decorated accordingly to a Christmas theme. A fake tree sat in one corner of the room with ball balls hanging off it. Rankorr then found a very incriminating message on the wall in fake snow reading 'Guy rules'.

It was then that Rankorr hears a loud string of curses and he knows that if he follows the noise he will find the Guy. Guy was when Rankorr found him trying to look innocent at Rankorr whilst being covered from head to toe in fake snow, glitter and tinsel. Rankorr gave Guy a blank look before slowly facepalming. "What on Earth have you been doing and how did you obtain all these Christmas decorations?" Is Rankorr's muffled question, due to his palm half covering his mouth.

"Well I was bored and I found these a while ago so I put them up. I was trying to booby trap Bleez's room with glitter and glue but it kinda backfired." Guy grinned sheepishly.

Rankorr shakes his head at his fellow Red Lantern. He hadn't even answered one of his questions but he decided he didn't want to know. He more than likely stole them from the human Green Lanterns knowing Guy. How could someone who was so violent sometimes be the biggest child amongst them? No a child in the sense of crying, but in terms of throwing fits and pranking people.

"You're such a twit Guy." Rankorr states and would have left the room straight after to leave Guy to clean up or continue decorating which ever but Guy point above his head, a cheesy grin on his face.

"Mistletoe." Guy snickers. Rankorr glances upward and indeed there is mistletoe there but he doesn't see why that's so funny after all there's no one he has to kiss. He looks back at Guy raising one eyebrow and about to speak when Guy leans forward and takes the opportunity to force his tongue into Rankorr's mouth.

The surprised Rankorr has no time to react, as even though it was a deep kiss it barely lasted half a minute. Guy pulls away quickly and leaves Rankorr standing under the mistletoe dazed. His minds completely blank and oddly fuzzy. After a few minutes Rankorr shakes himself and looks up at the decoration directly above his head.

For a moment Rankorr contemplate destroying it so Guy cannot use it to force different Red Lanterns to kiss. Then he thinks about the prospect of Guy using it as an excuse to kiss him again and leaves it where it is. After all Guy's a good kisser.

That and what the hell else did he have to lose?


End file.
